


Joey's Day

by Kate (euphrosyna)



Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphrosyna/pseuds/Kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from The Chalet School in Exile. Written as part of Mia's Missing Scene Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joey's Day

Even her dearest could not describe Joey as pretty, her brother-in-law thought, but today she looked beautiful. Dressed in her simple dress - Joey had flatly refused to wear anything "flouncy", as she put it and it wouldn't have been possible to get anything like that in wartime anyway - and veil of delicate white point d'Alençon she looked every inch the bride. But even if she had been wearing a dirty cotton frock, Jem knew, her new status would have been unmistakeable. The joyous look in the soft pansy-black eyes, the slight blush on the pale cheeks and the rapturous smile on her lips would have given her away every time.

"All ready, Joey?" he asked softly, offering his arm.

"Ready," she said, with a happy sigh. "Oh Jem! Sometimes I thought this day would never come!"

With an eye to her flushed face - he knew his highly strung sister-in-law - Jem answered firmly, "Well now it has, Joey. Come along! We don't want to be late."

"What a bully you are, Jem - even on my wedding day!" Joey complained. Turning to her bridesmaids, she looked them over.

"You'll do!" she said cheerfully. "Let's go in."

On Jem's arm she ascended the steps of the church and walked down the aisle to where Jack was waiting.


End file.
